uh i dunno?
by hatsu-chan and the monkeys
Summary: just read it... i dunno how to summerize nejiten and others i guessT? because i want to.


…**Hi…**

**um yah R&R suggestions are welcome, but not flames**

It was dark, cold, and raining heavily outside. Tenten warmed up the stove and wrapped a heavy quilt around her body. She made some Hot Chocolate and curled up on her sofa. Everything was warm and cozy. Her sofa was big, pillow-full, and warm. Yes, warm and cozy. Perfect. Something out side caught her eye.

A dark figure was limping outside. _Odd, this person seems strangely familiar… Ugh, what a crazy idea, out in this weather, and… training?!_ The person fell to the ground._ Aawwwww……………………_ She slid out of the quilt, regretting it immediately. Cold overtook her as soon as she slid out of the blanket. She put on some warm clothing and headed out into the cold.

She threw a blanket over the person. Then, she turned him over. GASP! By that, I mean, she gasped when she turned the guy over. It was Neji. _Why was he out here?! Uh… oh yeah, he was on a mission…_

She carried him off to her house and set him on her bed. _This is bad… I think he has a fever…_ She grabbed some towels and dried him off, then covered him up with blankets. She put a warm moist, warm cloth on his forehead. Then she went to go to sleep on the sofa. Yes, back to warm and cozy things!!!

Neji awoke late in the morning, head pounding and very groggy. _Ugh…_ He tried to sit up, but found he couldn't. "Hey, hey! You're still sick! Lay down please!" He opened one eye. Tenten was standing in the room with a tray with a bowl of warm soup. Man, it smelled good.

She sat down on the bed next to him and set the tray on the nightstand. "Ya know, weather as bad as last night, isn't exactly great weather for a stroll around the village." Neji just stared at her. Why? He's way to cool to respond to a statement like that. HAHA! Anyway, she propped some pillows up for him, and set the soup up in front of him. "Eat up." And with that she left.

Neji sighed. He ate up his soup, which was… as my friend Tony would say… GRRRREAT!! And then climbed out the window to his own house. And over tat the Hyyuga Manor, there was a surprise waiting for him.

Hinata greeted him at the gate. "Neji ni-san… Father is waiting for you in his study…" You know what I hate? When people make Hinata stutter so much. She only stutters every now and then, not on every freakin word!!! Sorry, but people do that a lot. Anyway, Neji bowed and said, "I'm on my way." "Yes…"

So Neji went to Hiashi in his study. "Hiashi-sama." "Hello Neji. I trust you are doing well?" "Yes." "Good. Now, I suppose you know that this talk has been coming for a while, now that you have reached a marriageable age." Yes. Neji had known this talk had been coming for a while now. He just wished it didn't have to come. "Yes. You must get married. As heir of the **insert word here for a word meaning not the main branch** you must get married. I already see that you are going to be particularly stubborn about this, so I've chosen 7 possible candidates for your bride."

"What?!" "You shall meet them in one hour. Go and clean yourself up. You're filthy." Neji turned on his heel and closed the door quietly behind him. Hiashi closed his eyes as he listened to the screams of the unfortunate people who happened to be anywhere near the Hyyuga Genious. _This is going to be a long day…_ Hiashi thought with a sigh.

Oh Neji did not obey Hiashi-sama's orders. Oh no, he did not. He did not go tidy up. Oh no. He was a naughty boy. He went into the woods to train and vent. Bad Neji. Pffft… AHAHAHAH!! Sorry. Anyway! Neji went deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, DEEP!!!! Into the woods to train… yeah….

So! He was standing in his little area. "Wow, you must really be mad, Neji." He turned around. Tenten was standing cross-armed, leaning against a tree. "How did you find me?" "Well, it really wasn't that hard, considering all the noise you made."

Neji looked around. Where there once was very dense, too dense for an ordinary Chunin to fight his way through, there was now a gigantic clearing. The ground was so flat it was unnatural. "What's wrong, Neji?" "Nothing…" "Really?" Tenten said disbelievingly.

"Um… Excuse me Tenten-san, but Father requests Neji ni-san's presence at once." Hinata surprised them both, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Without a word, Neji took off for the Manor. Tenten let out a big breath. "Hinata, how do you put up with that?" "Oh, I'm used to it." And then they went shopping and talking… whatever.

Back at the Manor, Hiashi was speaking to Neji, giving him a chance. "Neji, I will give you this option. You have 1-½ years to find and marry a girl. Other wise, I shall arrange one, and you will not get a chance to say no. You pick a girl, or you forcibly marry one that I choose."

"Fine" "Good. Now you may leave." Neji walked out, feeling kind of relieved. He was just walking around the village, when Naruto and Kiba attacked him. " Kiba… Naruto!!! What the heck?!" "Neji c'mere!!!" Naruto and Kiba half-dragged him to an old, abandoned dojo that the guys had fixed up to use as a hangout. The Guys being: Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Shino (sometimes), and so on.

"Listen Neji, we have something very important to tell you…" Naruto said turning around abruptly. Kiba turned too. "Yes. Very important" "All the-" "NARUTO!!! Wait till we get to the Club!!!" "Oh, right." "Baka." The Club is what the guys called their hangout.

So they arrived and Shikamaru was lying on the roof under an umbrella thing, Lee was kicking a wooden post; Sasuke was sparring with Kakashi in the back. Yes, even Kakashi and Asuma go there. Gai doesn't go because Kakashi goes. Chouji was eating and playing Shogi with Asuma. Shino was practicing with his bugs.

"Ok guys, we got Neji!!!" Shikamaru fell off the roof; apparently Naruto went up and pushed him off. He then dragged Shikamaru over. Almost all the guys were in the circle now. Naruto started the conversation. "OK guys, the girls are having a sleep over. Our mission: Spy on them. It starts at 8 sharp. Be there." Neji spoke up. "Why am I here?" "Because you're coming with us." "Why?" "I dunno. But, you have to come. Even if Kakashi-sensei has to hold you down."

So at 8 pm. everyone was there. It was Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Mei, and Lyn. Mei and Lyn are my characters. Oh, and of course the boys were out the window. Outside were, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, and uh… um… oh yeah! Sasuke can be there.

Inside the girls were talking with food scattered everywhere. Not like food, food, the food was in containers and bags and bowls and such. Anyway, they were talking and all of a sudden Mei jumped up and decided that they all would play karaoke. Everyone was on board… well by everyone I meant Lyn. The others were a little hesitant but willingly agreed in the end.

Playing RPS (pock paper scissors) they decided Tenten would go first. Mei gave her a list of songs she had brought. Tenten picked Mr. Wonderful.

_**Hey mister wonderful, **_

_**Oh you're so incredible**_

_**Hey Mister Wonderful**_

_**Wonderful to me**_

_**Hey mister wonderful**_

_**Oh you're irresistible**_

_**Hey mister wonderful**_

_**A miracle to me**_

_**Hold me**_

_**I wanna feel your arms around me (ooh la la ooh la la)**_

_**Kiss me**_

_**Cause only you can make me happy (oo la la la)**_

_**(Oo la la) Oh mister wonderful**_

_**(Oo la la) are you for real**_

_**(oo la la) it's not impossible**_

_**Hey mister wonderful, **_

_**Oh you're so incredible**_

_**Hey Mister Wonderful**_

_**Wonderful to me**_

_**Hey mister wonderful**_

_**Oh you're irresistible**_

_**Hey mister wonderful**_

_**A miracle to me**_

_**Touch me**_

**_You piece of heaven im so lucky (? Not sure if this line is right)_**

_**Love me**_

_**Cause only you can make me happy**_

_**Oh mister wonderful**_

_**Are you for real**_

_**It's not impossible**_

_**Hey mister wonderful, **_

_**Oh you're so incredible**_

_**Hey Mister Wonderful**_

_**Wonderful to me**_

_**Hey mister wonderful**_

_**Oh you're irresistible**_

_**Hey mister wonderful**_

_**A miracle to me (x5 repeat just this line 5 times)**_

_**Hey mister wonderful, **_

_**Oh you're so incredible**_

_**Hey Mister Wonderful**_

_**Wonderful to me**_

_**Hey mister wonderful**_

_**Oh you're irresistible**_

_**Hey mister wonderful**_

_**A miracle to me**_

_**Hey mister wonderful, **_

_**Oh you're so incredible**_

_**Hey Mister Wonderful**_

_**Wonderful to me**_

_**Hey mister wonderful**_

_**Oh you're irresistible**_

_**Hey mister wonderful**_

_**A miracle to me (x5)**_

"YAY! Tenten-chan. That was awesome! Mei-chan, wasn't it awesome?" "Yes Lyn-chan. Yes it was. You have a great voice." Tenten blushed. "Aw, I'm not that good…" "Yes. Yes you are."

Out side the boys were in awe. Especially Neji. "Wow, what an amazing voice." "Yeah, I just might fall in love with her." "Yeah." "She's not that bad to look at either." "I know, look at that figure!" "Yeah, I know-" Neji heard enough. He hit Naruto and Kiba over the heads sending them flying out of the tree.

When they came back, Neji was about to hit them again when something in the room caught his attention.

"So, Tenten who's your Mr. Wonderful?" Temari asked. Tenten blushed hard. "No one. I have no one. I need no one." Neji felt himself sadden and his heart fall through his stomach. "Tenten… It's Neji ni-san, isn't it?" Mei and Lyn attacked. "AW!!! They're in love!!" "Time to plan the wedding?" "Let's!" Tenten blushed harder.

"GUYS!!! Shut up! Changing the subject, who's your Mr. Wonderful, Temari?" Temari looked up from the manga she was reading. "Isn't it obvious? My pairing is everywhere. We made the song "Every time we touch" by Cascada famous in the amv world. OH, COME ON!!! It's obvious! Shikamaru, duh!"

There were "Oooo…"s heard out side the window. "Owls?" "Yeah, I guess…" "Ok…"

Mei jumped up and pulled a mic outta nowhere and spoke into it. **"OK PEOPLE!! TEMARI"S TURN!!! AND YOU GET TO USE THE MIKE!!!"** "COULD THAT GET ANY LOUDER?!?!?!?!?!" Mei spun around. **"Why, of course it can. There are 100 levels of volume on this thing. It's set to 30." **"Turn it down to one… NOW!!!" **"Ok, ok sheez… lemme see…" **

"**Better?" **"YES!"

"**Okey Doke then! Note how I said Okey Doke, instead of Okey Dokey. Temari pick!" **

" I'll just use our theme song."

**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me**

**I still feel your touch in my dreams **

**Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why**

**Without you it's hard to survive**

**CHORUS: Cause every time we touch I get this feeling**

**And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast**

**I want this to last**

… **you know how the song goes…**

**BYE GUYS SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!! or maybe i won't... i really don't know... i dont know if i did ok on this project...  
**


End file.
